We're Even
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: The final battle brings more than death. It brings a chance to live, a chance to love, and friendship. Blaise/Parvarti


**_For Mystii, Happy late birthday!_**

Spells fired at Blaise as he raced through the castle's walls. He had wanted to escape, not fight. Somehow he had been forced to fight. He was secretly fighting against the Death Eaters. He did not see Draco's point of turning to the Dark side. Sure they shared the same view points about Muggles, but he did not want to become a Death Eater. Draco couldn't get out of it as easily, but Blaise could.

Blaise came around a corridor as a Death Eater came with a girl with whom he was fighting. He had recognized the girl from his Potion's class. Parvarti Patil. She had a twin, he remembered that much. He shot a killing curse at the Death Eater, and watched it fall on Parvarti. Blaise raced to Parvarti making sure she was still alive.

"Thank you!" Parvarti gasped trying to push the Death Eater off of her. Blaise helped shove the body aside. She looked up at her savior.

"YOU!" She gasped again. She put her hands over her mouth to prevent her from cursing at him.

"Yes, me, Surprised?" Blaise stated

"You saved me?" She questioned. _'Girls were really dumb,' _Blaise thought he nodded his head.

"Of course I did."

"But why?" She asked.

"Because, you have a sister. I also have a sister who needs me. She's to start school next year. I would want someone to do the same to me," Blaise said honestly.

"But you're Slytherin," Parvarti said sitting up. Blaise stretched his hand hoping she would accept it.

"Forget about what house we are in, just try to stay alive, okay? I don't want to have to save your neck again," Blaise said. She took his hand, and he pulled her up.

"Thank you," she replied. "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. Now, get out of here before more Death Eaters come looking for this one," Blaise ordered. Parvarti stared at him. '_Girls were not only dumb, they were slow, ' _Blaise thought.

"I want to come with you," Parvarti said. She surprised him.

"No, I have to go find Draco. I need to be alone to do that," Blaise stated again.

"Will I see you again?" Parvarti queried.

"When the war is over, come find me. " Blaise knew something changed when he saved her life. He couldn't put his finger on it, but whatever it was about her made him start to like her.

"Thank you, again," Parvarti whispered as she ran off.

Blaise continued looking for Draco. He found him coming out of the Room Of Requirement looking horrified. Blaise happened to notice Harry Potter had Draco on the back of a broom stick. He heard Ronald Weasley shout something crude at Draco, but did not pay attention to what he was saying for he was more focused on his friend. Draco looked horrible. Blaise raced to where they left his friend on the floor. He dragged him around another empty corridor.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" Blaise demanded.

"Goyle's knocked out. He's lying down near Potter and his friends. Stupid oaf. Crabbe died in the fire," Draco stated.

"Fire?" Blaise asked.

"The fire that he started to burn down the Room of Requirement," Draco started panicking. Death Eaters were headed their way. Black figures in hoods were a sign that they were Death Eaters.

"Come on, let's go," Blaise said trying to rush Draco out of sight.

"But we're on their side," Draco stammered.

"Don't you get it Draco? There are no sides," Blaise pulled his friend to the side before a spell was cast towards him. One of the Death Eaters followed them around the corner, and stared at Blaise.

"I saw what you did to Rowle!" The deep voice from inside the hood growled. He aimed his wand at Blaise. A curse escaped his lips just as a body came racing towards him. The body crashed into him throwing him off course. Blaise blinked. _'No, it couldn't be.' _As the Death Eater fell to the ground its head fell on the statue and knocked him out. Parvarti stood up to see that she had knocked out the Death Eater. Parvarti then pulled off the hood to see who she had knocked out. Dolohov's closed eyes stared back at her. When she was satisfied, she raced towards Blaise.

"Blaise!" Parvarti spoke his first name which confused Draco looked at the Gryffindor.

"What the hell?" Draco said.

"I think I should be asking you the same question. After all you were on a broom with Harry Potter," Blaise thought he shut Draco up when he said that. "I saved her life, she saved mine," Blaise said honestly to Draco.

"I followed you after you saved me," Parvarti said honestly. Blaise let go of Draco and gave Parvarti a hug.

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Draco demanded as he stared at his best friend. Blaise and Parvarti ignored him.

"We're even now," Blaise stated. "Now, leave me alone. " He tried hiding his feelings for Parvarti. She had saved him from the wrath of Anthony Dolohov. Of course he had to give her a hug.

"Parvarti, go! Thank you for saving me, but I can handle myself now. I will find you after the battle's over. I promise," Blaise said to Parvarti.

"But, Blaise, I want to help!" Parvarti begged.

"Go find your sister! I can handle the Death Eaters on my own. I don't want you getting hurt," he stated. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes.

"But, why?" She questioned.

"Because, I need you to stay alive. Now GO!" He stated. _'I need her? I just said I didn't need her.' _Blaise thought. Draco stared at Blaise like he didn't know him anymore.

"You need me?" Parvarti questioned again.

"Of course I do, you saved my life. I need you after the war, but I don't need you to end up getting yourself killed before anything happens between us," Blaise grew tired of this. Yes he liked her, but he knew if she stayed there she could end up getting killed. She had to leave.

"Potter saved my life, but do you see me confessing my love to him?" Draco snapped. Blaise knew Draco hated the sappy romance stuff, and had to get rid of Parvarti.

"Shove off, Malfoy," Parvarti ordered.

"When the war is over, meet me in the Quidditch pitch. I will find you." Blaise kissed Parvarti softly on the lips.

Blaise was exhausted. He had fought for his life alongside the other students. He had wanted to escape the ones who were in mourning. He no longer wanted to sit with his parents who had come as soon as they heard there was a Battle going on.

He had to find Parvarti. Had to make sure she listened to him and hid during the battle. How in the heck he went from hardly knowing her to liking her he wasn't sure. He knew any girl who was willing to stand up to Anthony Dolohov was one worth getting to know better. His heart raced as his feet ran through the grass of the Castle grounds.

"Blaise? Is that you?" Parvarti came out from a bush that was in front of the Quidditch Pitch. He ran to her and embraced her in a hug.

"Yes, it's me," Blaise stated. "You hid!" He said surprised. He kissed her on the top of her head being a few inches taller than she was.

"Of course I hid. I didn't want my sister to lose me, she knows I'm safe. I told her I was hiding. She wanted to fight more, but I wanted to hide. I had to hide. Do you really like me?" Parvarti said.

"Yes, any girl who is willing to run into Anthony Dolohov to save my life is worth getting to know better," Blaise stated. She held onto him tight. Not wanting to let him go.

"Of course I'll have to explain everything again to Draco once he calms down a bit," Blaise stated.

"We're even now," she said calmly.

"Even?"

"Yes, you saved my life, I saved yours. We're even." Parvarti looked up at him, and smiled.

Blaise smiled down at the beautiful woman standing before him. He kissed her softly on the lips this time. While everyone was crying around he was happy he was alive. Blaise knew things would be different now, especially with a Gryffindor for a girlfriend. But like he told her during the war, what house they were in did not matter. Just as long as they were together.


End file.
